Mon meilleur ennemi
by bayas
Summary: TERMINEE. Ca se passe sur Terre dans un futur proche. Des menaces, des ennemis, des amis ... POV. Fic Gén et Bonus préslash.
1. Chapter 1

**Note** : Je vais mettre ce week end un chapitre pour « Séquelles » mais n'en attendez pas d'autres avant un bout de temps. Il faut que je fasse des recherches pour rester plausible. En attendant, voiçi cette nouvelle fic.

**Disclaimer** : Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

* * *

**- 1 - **

Titusville, ville de Floride, ses parcs, ses terrains de golf, sa marina, et le centre Cap Canaveral juste à côté. Ville de 40 000 habitants (1) et il n'y en a qu'un seul qui m'intéresse. Ca va faire cinq ans qu'il a quitté Atlantis, ca parait être si loin et si proche en même temps, j'ai l'impression que c'était hier lorsqu'il est parti. Nous nous sommes violemment disputé juste avant qu'il monte à bord du Daedalus. Nos rapports ont toujours été tendus, mais ce jour là, il m'a envoyé son poing dans la figure, je me suis retrouvé à terre, et lui, il a hurlé que tout était de ma faute, que je l'avais changé, transformé, qu'il ne se supportait plus, qu'il avait perdu son âme. Je me suis relevé, et sans un mot, sans un regard pour lui, je suis retourné dans mes quartiers. Très marquants comme adieux.

Aujourd'hui, je me retrouve à attendre dans cette voiture de location, attendre qu'il sorte, qu'il parte au travail, le suivre et m'assurer qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Car malgré nos disputes, malgré le fait que nous n'avons plus eu aucun contact, il reste mon ami. Sinon, pourquoi après qu'un indicateur m'ait appelé pour me dire que Rodney était en danger, je me serai précipité içi ? Même si je me suis menti pendant toutes ces années, il me manque, et je reste toujours et encore son ange gardien. Amis à la vie, à la mort.

Tiens. Il y a du mouvement au 80 Broad Street. Une porte s'ouvre. Je m'enfonce un peu plus dans mon siège, j'ai peur qu'il me voit. Quelle idée ! Même ma mère ne me reconnaîtrait pas, j'ai tellement changé. Des cheveux poivre et sel, une légère barbe pour cacher la cicatrice sur la joue ... les batailles, je ne les ai pas toujours gagnées. Mon corps entier est un calendrier. La cicatrice sur la joue ? Il y a deux ans. La brûlure au niveau de la jambe droite ? Il y a six mois. Je passe sur les marques laissées par les balles et autres flèches. Je suis si fatigué, finalement Rodney a eu raison de partir.

Quelqu'un sort. Mon coeur s'accélère. C'est lui ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Euh ... non, ce n'est pas lui. Juste quelqu'un qui lui ressemble. Quoi que ... Je prends mes jumelles ... La première impression était la bonne, je le reconnais à sa bouche, fine et légèrement tordue, à ses yeux, toujours aussi bleus. Lui aussi a changé. Il monte dans une voiture, je relève la plaque d'immatriculation, et je le suis de très loin.

J'ai piqué un ordinateur de la police, l'avantage aujourd'hui c'est que les voitures sont toutes équipées d'un marqueur, d'un mouchard et les flics peuvent savoir à tout moment où se trouve un suspect ou un récidiviste. En 2009, le président des Etats Unis avait instauré cette loi, les gens avaient protesté mais la loi était quand même passée. Il est vrai que les informations parlaient plus à l'époque de la construction d'un vaisseau terrien, Le Pégase, les dirigeants ont de l'humour quand même, premier dans son genre, pouvant faire des voyages jusqu'à Pluton en quelques jours. Mais bien sûr ! Si les gens savaient ! Le Pégase est le quinzième vaisseau de la flotte terrienne et il met quelques jours pour rejoindre ... Atlantis. Le projet Porte des Etoiles ? Toujours aussi secret. On ne peut pas tout avouer au peuple, tout de même.

Rodney prend à gauche sur l'Indian River Avenue et ensuite Washington Avenue. Elle longe l'océan et rejoint le pont qui mène au JFK Center. Je me gare juste avant le pont au Musée de la Police. Je vais jouer les touristes le temps qu'il finisse de travailler. Je sais qu'au Centre Spatial, la sécurité est assurée. Du moins, j'espère.

Je connais bien ce site, j'ai fait un stage là bas à mes débuts dans l'air force. Des terrains immenses, des crocodiles tout autour de la base pour éloigner d'indésirables espions, des navettes exposées, de la plus ancienne à la dernière lancée en 2008. Elles sont obsolètes depuis l'arrivée du Pégase.

La journée passe, longue et ennuyeuse, je repense à mes missions avec Rodney, surtout à la dernière, la plus terrible, celle qui a tout déclenché. Soudain, un bip me fait sursauter. La voiture bouge. Je regarde ma montre, 18 heures. Bizarre, il ne fait pas d'heures supplémentaires. Sa voiture passe devant moi, dès qu'il s'engage sur Washington Avenue, je le suis. Il s'arrête vingt minutes plus tard au Gibson Gymnasium. Il sort de la voiture.

Je sens que sa protection va être difficile. S'il se met à aller dans des endroits aussi désert que le Gibson Gymnasium, je vais me faire encore plus de cheveux blancs.

**TBC.**

**(1) **Cette ville existe vraiment, elle se trouve bien à côté du Centre Cap Canaveral, et le nombre d'habitant est exact. Vive internet. Dans ma fic, le nom des rues et des parcs seront réels.

Vous voulez la suite ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Note** : Merci pour vos reviews. Je n'avais pas précisé mais l'action se passe en 2012. C'est génial de pouvoir écrire sur le futur.

**Disclaimer** : Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

- 2 -

Gibson Gymnasium est un stade avec un terrain de soccer, le football européen, une piste d'athlétisme autour et des gradins pour les supporters.

Rodney sort de sa voiture, et entre dans le stade. Mais que fait il ? Je manque de m'étouffer avec mon soda quand je le vois s'étirer, une jambe sur la barrière. Je ne le savais pas si souple. Ne me dites pas qu'il va ... et si, il court, en petite foulée autour de la piste. Lui qui n'aimait pas faire le moindre effort, qui courait seulement quand il était poursuivi par des wraiths ou des géniis, voilà maintenant qu'il court pour le plaisir. Après quelques tours de piste, il grimpe dans les gradins, et redescend, et grimpe à nouveau, redescend ... J'en ris tellement c'est irréel. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi il a un corps si athlétique. Je regarde mon propre corps, meurtri, mon ventre s'est relâché, mes abdominaux ont disparus. Les six derniers mois passés à l'hôpital ne m'ont pas aidé. Avant de repartir pour Atlantis, il va falloir que je me remette en forme.

Une voiture vient de se garer à côté de celle de Rodney. Une jeune femme en descend et je vois Rodney qui la rejoint. Je suis trop loin pour voir comment elle est. Je prends donc mes jumelles et je les observe. Elle est blonde – comme c'est bizarre – ses cheveux sont longs, attachés en queue de cheval. Rodney pose sa main sur sa joue et se penche pour l'embrasser, puis ils retournent ensemble dans le stade et se mettent à courir. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi il aime faire du sport. Il est amoureux, j'en suis heureux.

Pour moi, le capitaine Kirk de la galaxie de Pégase, ca fait plus d'un an que mon charme n'opère plus. Dans la cité, c'est Beckett et Lorne qui se partagent les conquêtes féminines. Qui voudrait d'un vieux colonel qui approche la cinquantaine ? Je suis blasé, fatigué, déprimé.

Dans mon rétroviseur, je vois une autre voiture qui se gare, loin du stade, personne n'en sort. Je n'aime pas ça, mais j'attends quand même quelques minutes. Je vérifie mes armes, un beretta et un zat'n'ktel, je préfère cette arme Goa'uld à celle des Wraiths. En deux coups, on peut tuer, en trois, on fait disparaître. Je sors donc de ma voiture et m'approche de l'autre. Le gars est en costume sombre, des lunettes de soleil, il aurait pu jouer dans Men In Black 3, le meilleur et le plus drôle de la trilogie. Drôle pour ceux qui connaissent le projet Porte des Etoiles car Hermiod y fait une apparition. Il s'humanise un peu trop, au grand désespoir de ses semblables.

Plus je m'avance vers la voiture, plus le gars se redresse sur son siège. Finalement, il met le moteur en marche et recule jusqu'au bout de la route. Il s'en va. Donc, les menaces sont bien réelles. Retour à la voiture. Oups, la copine de Rodney arrive vers moi, merde ! Elle s'arrête juste à mes côtés. Elle baisse la vitre côté passager.

_- Bonsoir. Je peux vous aider ?_

_- Bonsoir. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je me suis juste trompé de route. Je cherchais l'hôpital, j'ai un ami qui a dû être hospitalisé. Aiden Weir._

_- C'est vrai ? Je suis médecin là bas._

J'ai la poisse ! Vite solution de repli.

_- Excusez moi, mon téléphone vibre. Allo ? C'est toi ? Tu es sorti ?_ Je fais signe à la jeune femme que tout va bien, mais elle reste vers moi. Bouge, bouge, bouge. _Je te retrouve chez toi ? D'accord. _

_- Il habite où ?_ me demande t'elle.

A neverland, le pays de Peter Pan ! Arrête de me poser des questions !

_- Il ..._

Soudain, son beeper sonne. Elle le prend, regarde l'écran.

_- Je suis désolée, j'ai une urgence. Si vous avez besoin d'aide, j'ai mon ami qui court au stade, il connaît très bien la région._

_- Merci, je crois que ca va aller._

_- Au revoir._

Elle me fait le plus beau des sourires. Je comprends pourquoi Rodney a craqué pour elle. Je la regarde s'éloigner. Je me retourne et regarde vers le stade. Oh oh. Je suis repéré, Rodney m'observe. Heureusement, je suis trop loin pour qu'il me reconnaisse. Je grimpe en voiture et file rapidement.

Direction le garage de location pour changer de voiture, une surveillance est nécéssaire ce soir. Mon instinct me dit qu'ils vont tenter quelque chose très rapidement. Mais je serai là pour les en empêcher.

**TBC.**

Prochain chapitre, je lève le voile sur la dernière mission de nos deux amis.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note** : J'ai l'inspiration. J'ai pris de l'avance sur demain. Message perso pour VLU : tu tombes dans le McShep maintenant ? Carson ne va pas être content.

**Disclaimer** : Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

**- 3 -**

Je suis fatigué, le soleil va se coucher et moi je suis toujours en planque devant chez Rodney. J'aimerai frapper à sa porte, lui dire bonjour, l'informer des menaçes qui pèsent sur lui, mais malheureusement j'ai peur qu'il m'envoie balader.

Si je pouvais revenir en arrière, revenir avant la mission sur la planète Brocka. Notre dernière mission ensemble.

**-oO Flash back Oo-**

Une mission simple, mais comme d'habitude on s'est fait avoir. Le peuple sympatique en apparence mais un peuple à la solde des Bastard (1), le dernier ennemi en date, pires que les Géniis. Le Mayor (2) de Brocka nous avait chaleureusement accueilli, invité à sa table. Il était entouré de sa fille et sa femme. Il nous a beaucoup questionné sur nos vies et nos technologies. J'aurai dû m'en méfier.

En fin de journée, des hommes sont venus me chercher, je devais être exécuté d'après les ordres de Pabloche, le chef des Bastard. Très vite mon équipe reprit l'avantage et me libéra. Mais dans la bagarre j'avais été blessé au bras, impossible de piloter le Jumper. Rodney resta aux commandes. C'est là que tout a basculé. Le Mayor prit un appareil ressemblant aux hélicoptères UH1B Iroquois **(3) **utilisés durant la guerre du Vietnam. La première rafale abima une partie du Jumper, impossible de passer en mode invisible. Après des minutes d'angoisses à éviter les balles, Rodney réussit à se retrouver derrière le Mayor après avoir fait une manoeuvre incroyable. J'ai hurlé tant que j'ai pu, en donnant l'ordre d'abattre l'appareil. Après de nombreux refus, Rodney m'obéit et envoya un drône sur la queue de l'appareil. On se posa près de l'épave car Rodney avait vu quelque chose. Il sortit rapidement et se dirigea vers une forme allongée sur le sol.

_- Qu'est ce que vous m'avez fait faire ? _hurla t'il à mon attention.

_- Quoi ? Il est mort c'était lui ou nous. _

_- Ce n'est pas de lui que je parle._

Il revint vers le Jumper en portant quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un. La fille du Mayor ; elle s'était glissé dans l'appareil en cachette de son père.

_- Elle est morte ! Je l'ai tuée !_

_- Vous ne pouviez pas savoir McKay ... _

_- Colonel,_ coupa Teyla. _Les habitants arrivent, ils sont armés._

_- Revenez McKay, laissez la, elle est morte. _

_- Je reste içi._

_- Non, vous remontez à bord c'est un ORDRE !_

Rodney posa le corps de la fillette à terre et se remit aux commandes. Le Jumper décolla et nous rentrâmes sur Atlantis. Rodney ne m'adressa plus la parole pendant un mois, il fut tellement touché émotionnellement qu'il fut exempté des autres missions. Puis il demanda à rentrer sur Terre. Juste avant son départ je l'ai rejoint à son laboratoire, et il a craqué. Vous connaissez la suite.

**-oO Fin du Flash back Oo-**

J'ai horreur de me rappeler de cette dernière mission. Je revois souvent l'image cette petite d'une dizaine d'année, les cheveux blonds colorés en rouge sang. J'en suis malade.

La porte s'ouvre, et Rodney sort. Il fait le tour du bâtiment et se dirige sur la Marina. Je le suis de loin, la pénombre me permet de rester caché. J'ai l'impression qu'il veut être enlevé, il prend trop de risques, autant lui mettre une cible sur le dos. Mais il est vrai qu'il n'est pas au courant, il vit sa vie normalement, s'en se soucier des dangers qui l'entourent. Il s'appuye contre la barrière du ponton et regarde l'océan, je crois qu'il vient de fermer les yeux, il penche sa tête en arrière. J'écoute les vagues s'écraser sur la digue, j'ai l'impression de me retrouver à des milliards de kilomètres de là, dans une autre galaxie. Je suis sûr que c'est pour ça que Rodney est là, il ne peut pas oublier ces trois années passées sur Atlantis, il ne peut pas oublier les embruns salés, le bruit des vagues.

Soudain, un cri se fait entendre. Une petite fille appelle sa mère et court vers elle. C'est le portrait craché de la petite de Brocka. Rodney la suit du regard et s'accroupit. Il a dû, comme moi, remarquer la ressemblance. J'ai envie de courir vers lui et de soulager sa peine. Quelques minutes plus tard, le soleil est couché, il ne reste plus que trois ou quatre personnes sur le ponton. Quelque chose cloche. Tout à coup, les individus convergent tous vers Rodney, ils sont trois. Ca sent le roussi ! Deux gars l'empoignent par les bras et le dernier tente de le piquer avec une seringue. Je cours vers eux, je plaque celui qui tient la piqûre. Rodney pendant ce temps se débat avec ses deux casse-pieds. Malheureusement, l'un des gars sort lui aussi une seringue et le pique. Je réussi à sortir mon pistolet et je vise l'un des agresseurs. Il est touché au bras. Les habitants, attirés par les cris et le coup de feu, sortent sur leurs balcons. Les agresseurs s'enfuient en courant. On a évité le pire.

Je me penche sur Rodney, ses yeux papillonnent, il me regarde et fronçe les sourcils.

_- Vous ?_

C'est la seule chose qu'il me dit avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Je prends son pouls, j'espère que c'était juste un sédatif dans la seringue, pas un poison.

**TBC.**

**(1) En anglais Bastard veut dire quelque chose. Allez voir**

**(2) Le Maire.**

**(3) On reconnait ma passion pour les hélicoptères !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note** : Vous êtes des acharnées les filles. Je viens à peine d'updater mon chapitre, je vais dans les stats et je vois qu'une personne lit déjà mon chapitre.

**Disclaimer** : Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

**- 4 -**

J'ai dû batailler ferme avec les forces de l'ordre pour qu'ils me laissent le champ libre. Heureusement, j'ai des contacts haut plaçés au Pentagone et à l'Air Force. Quelques coups de fils et les policiers m'ont aidé à ramener Rodney chez lui. Finalement, il y avait dans la seringue qu'un tranquilisant. Ca fait maintenant une heure qu'il est allongé sur le divan. J'en profite pour examiner son salon et sa cuisine. Je n'ose pas aller dans les autres pièces plus personnelles comme la chambre à coucher. L'endroit est bien entretenu, des tas de bouquins sont rangés dans la bibliothèque, il y a de l'encens et des bougies partout. J'ai l'impression qu'il a rangé son appartement dans l'art du Feng Shui. Il a drôlement changé mon scientifique râleur, stressé et un peu en surpoids. Je le regarde dormir, il est calme, serein, j'aimerai dormir comme ça. Mais mes nuits sont hantées par les morts, les ennemis que j'ai tué, ainsi que la mort de mes amis et coéquipiers, les accidents, les blessures. Jamais je ne retrouverai un sommeil réparateur, sans cauchemars, à moins de prendre des somnifères, mais je n'en veux pas.

J'ai mal à la tête, je vais dans la cuisine me prendre un verre d'eau et j'avale un cachet. Je reviens ensuite dans le salon. Rodney a bougé, il s'est retourné sur le côté. Je m'accroupis devant lui et je l'observe, c'est la première fois que je le vois de près. Le soleil de Floride lui donne un joli hâle bronz ... Merde ! Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Je ne comprends pas, tout c'est passé si vite. Il s'est jeté sur moi et me plaque maintenant au sol, il tient mon beretta et me le colle sur le front.

_- Un seul geste et je vous mets une balle en pleine tête Colonel._

Ou je deviens vieux, ou Rodney s'est amélioré dans les techniques de combats en corps à corps. D'après le ton de sa voix, il a l'air sérieux.

_- Doucement McKay ! _

_- Non. Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? Pourquoi m'avoir envoyé vos chiens ?_

_- Mes chiens ?_

_- Les trois idiots qui m'ont endormi._

_- Je ne suis pas leur chef, je ... aïe ! Arrêtez, vous m'écrasez les ..._

C'est sûr je vais devenir dans une prochaine vie soit eunuque soit castrat.

_- Ca fait mal ?_

Mais il sourit en plus ! Pervers !

_- Arrêtez ! _ma voix est montée dans les aigus. _Je suis là pour vous aider._

Ouf, il déplace son genou.

_- M'aider ? Vous vouliez me ramener sur Atlantis par la force ?_

_- Mais qu'est ce que vous racontez ! Vous n'êtes qu'un idiot !_ Son genou se remet sur mon entrejambe. _Ah ! Désolé, vous êtes le meilleur scientifique que je connaisse. Pitié Rodney ! Laissez moi vous expliquer._

_- Vous avez cinq minutes._

Je respire à nouveau. Mais il laisse mon arme contre mon front.

_- Un indicateur m'a dit qu'il y avait des menaçes contre vous, qu'une organisation cherche à vous enlever. Je suis donc venu jusqu'içi pour vous protéger. Vous n'avez pas vu que j'ai plaqué le gars à la seringue ?_

_- J'ai très peu de souvenirs, les choses se sont passées trop vites, et on m'a endormi. La dernière chose que j'ai vu c'est votre visage. Vous imaginez le choc ..._

_- Oui. Ca va faire cinq ans que vous êtes parti. C'est long. _

_- Oui mais Atlantis ne me manque pas. _

Menteur.

_- Je suis là pour vous aider, croyez moi. _

Il se relève et enlève le chargeur de mon beretta. Je ne savais pas qu'il était maintenant expert en arme. Moi je suis toujours par terre, il ne m'aide même pas à me relever, il retourne s'asseoir sur le canapé et me regarde. Je soupire et tant bien que mal je me remets sur mes deux jambes. C'est pas bon de vieillir.

_- Comment m'avez vous retrouvé ? _

_- J'ai des contacts de partout._

_- Depuis combien de temps êtes vous là ? _

_- Je suis arrivé ce matin juste avant que vous partiez au travail._

_- Non. Je veux dire depuis combien de temps vous êtes sur Terre._

_- Ah ! Six, sept mois. _

Rodney ouvre de grands yeux.

_- Donc si je comprends bien, si je n'avais pas été menaçé vous ne seriez jamais venu me voir. _

_- J'aurai voulu venir avant, mais ..._

_- Mais ?_

_- Je suis resté six mois à l'hôpital de Fort Leavenworth. J'en suis sorti il y a deux semaines. _

_- Je vois. Donc, vous avez été gravement blessé._

_- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Un accident de Jumper et j'ai été paralysé des jambes, et j'ai eu de graves brûlures._

_- Je suis désolé pour vous._

_- Que voulez vous, c'est la vie, il fallait bien un jour que quelque chose de grave m'arrive. Cette fois ci Carson ne pouvait rien faire, il m'a fait rapatrier._

_- Ah ! Ce vieux Carson, il me manque. Comment va t'il ?_

_- Il ..._

Nous sommes interrompus par une tornade blanche – plutôt blonde – qui vient de débarquer au milieu du salon. C'est la copine de Rodney.

_- Rodney ! Comment vas tu ? Des policiers m'ont dit que tu avais été attaqué ! Ca va ?_

_- Oui, ca va maintenant._

Soudain, elle se rend compte que je suis là.

_- Bonsoir ... mais vous êtes le gars que j'ai vu près du stade ! Rodney ? Tu le connais ?_

_- Oui. C'est John Sheppard, un ... ancien collègue._

Pas un ami, un collègue ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cette reflexion me blesse.

_- Re bonsoir. Je m'appelle Mélanie._

_- Enchanté._

_- C'est mon ex femme._

_- Que ... quoi ? Vous vous êtes ma..._

_- Si vous dites le moindre mal sur mon ex mari, je vous jure que vous ne sortirez pas d'içi vivant._

Rodney sourit à la remarque de Mélanie. Je me demande pourquoi ils ont divorcé. Elle a l'air toujours aussi éprise de lui.

_- Vous vous êtes rencontré comment ? _

Ma question gêne visiblement Rodney qui me fusille du regard. Je lui fait un grand sourire.

_- oh ... c'est simple, il y a bientôt cinq ans Rodney a perdu le contrôle de sa voiture et il est allé s'encastrer dans un arbre. Les ambulanciers l'ont emmené à l'hôpital où je l'ai opéré et soigné. Il était dans un état critique mais heureusement il a eu le meilleur chirurgien de Floride. _

_- C'est vrai, tu es la meilleure,_ murmure t'il.

_- Et vous ? Où vous êtes vous connu ? _

Je regarde Rodney. Que dire ...

_- Nous avons travaillé trois ans ensemble. _

_- En Antarctique,_ rajoute Rodney

_- Ah oui. Ta fameuse expédition secret défense. Rodney n'a jamais voulu m'en parler,_ me dit elle. _C'est l'une des causes de notre divorce, ses secrets._ Son beeper sonne, elle me le montre. _Et _**_ça_**_, c'est la principale cause. Toujours au travail, menez une vie de couple avec ça ! Je suis mariée avec mon beeper à présent. Monsieur Sheppard, j'espère vous revoir bientôt._

_- Moi aussi. _

Ca fait bizarre que l'on m'appelle Monsieur. Rodney la rappelle avant qu'elle ne quitte la maison.

_- Mel ! Peux tu me rendre un service ? L'un de mes agresseurs a été blessé par balle, s'il y a quelqu'un qui se pointe aux urgences avec une blessure de ce genre, tu m'appelles ?_

_- D'accord. Une blessure par balle ? Ca vient sûrement du pistolet de ton ancien collègue. _J'ai oublié de le ranger, il traîne sur la table basse. _Tu peux avoir confiance en ton collègue ?_ murmure t'elle.

_- Je lui dois la vie._

_- Ok. _

_- Merci._ Il l'embrasse sur la joue. _Tu as compris tu m'appelles, tu ne fais rien de stupide._

_- Comme si je jouais les héroïnes ?_

_- Justement ..._

_- J'ai compris._ Son beeper sonne à nouveau. _J'arriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiive !_

Rodney ferme la porte et reviens dans le salon, le sourire aux lèvres.

_- Elle est géniale. C'est dommage que notre mariage n'est pas fonctionné._

_- Vous êtes quand même restés proches._

_- Oui. C'est ma meilleure amie. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?_

_- J'ai pris un verre d'eau tout à l'heure. Ca va._

_- Une bière ?_

_- A cette heure çi ?_

Il regarde sa montre.

_- Ah, quand même, il est tard. On perd la notion du temps quand on est endormi avec un tranquilisant. _

Il retourne s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il ne me regarde pas, je sens qu'il y a un problème.

_- Rodney ?_

_- Oui ?_

_- Cet accident de voiture, c'était vraiment dû à une perte de contrôle ?_

Il met sa tête en arrière, se couvre le visage avec ses mains et soupire bruyamment. Puis il me regarde droit dans les yeux.

_- Non. La mort ... de cette petite fille me rongeait à l'intérieur. J'étais venu içi pour voir une dernière fois une navette spatiale s'envoler, et puis j'ai pris ma voiture et j'ai fonçé droit dans l'arbre. Je me suis réveillé quelques jours plus tard, Mélanie était à mon chevet. Elle m'a soigné, soutenu, aimé, nous nous sommes marié, puis nous avons divorçé. Mais je n'ai pas pu lui parler de mon passé, de l'accident sur Brocka. J'ai longtemps été perturbé et ça a ruiné mon mariage._

_- J'aurai voulu être là lors de votre mariage._

_- C'était trop tôt. J'ai préféré couper les ponts avec tout le monde. _

_- Je comprends._

_- Alors ? Que deviennent nos camarades d'Atlantis ?_

**TBC.**

**J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre. Il est plus long non ? Un petit clin d'oeil pour quelqu'un, elle se reconnaîtra. Prochain chapitre la vie sur Atlantis depuis cinq ans. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Note** : Chapitre écris pour Lou01. C'est la dernière fois ! C'est toujours pour toi que je me dépêche. Retrouve vite ton ordinateur !

**Disclaimer** : Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

**- 4 -**

_- Alors ? Que deviennent nos camarades d'Atlantis ?_

_- Vous êtes au courant pour Elisabeth ?_

_- Oui. J'ai été choqué._

_- Nous pensions tous que vous seriez venu pour la cérémonie._

_- J'étais là. _

_- C'est vrai ?_

_- En retrait, mais j'étais présent. Vous étiez en tenue militaire avec vos médailles, j'ai vu aussi Carson, il était bouleversé, Teyla et Ronon ..._

_- C'était la première fois qu'ils venaient sur Terre. J'aurai bien voulu qu'ils viennent içi pour une autre occasion, mais nous voulions tous être présent pour lui rendre un dernier hommage (1). _

_- Oui, j'ai vu qu'il y avait beaucoup de monde. Même son ex mari. Qui la remplace sur Atlantis ?_

_- Le Colonel Davis, du Pentagone. C'est autre chose. _

_- Et Carson ? Qu'est ce qu'il devient ?_

_- Après la mort d'Elisabeth, il a eu un moment de grosse dépression, ils étaient proches tous les deux. _

_- Proches ? Vous voulez dire qu'ils étaient ..._

_- Les meilleurs amis, seulement les meilleurs amis. Nous l'avons aidé comme nous pouvions. Aujourd'hui, il vit chaque jour comme le dernier, il en profite un maximum, surtout point de vue relations avec les femmes. C'est lui qu'on appelle Capitaine Kirk. Mais il a un sérieux concurrent._

_- Vous ?_

_- Non, je suis trop vieux. C'est Lorne. _

_- Mais non, vous êtes en pleine force de l'âge._

Je baisse les yeux. Le silence qui s'est installé depuis trois minutes me met mal à l'aise. Heureusement, Rodney relance la conversation.

_- Qu'est devenue l'équipe SGA1 à présent ? Elle a été dissoute ?_

_- Euh ... non, elle reste encore la flag team. _

_- Même sans vous ? Il n'y a plus que Ronon et Teyla !_

_- Zelenka se joint souvent à eux. Il y a encore un autre membre._

_- Qui ? Lorne ?_

_- Vous n'allez pas le croire ... c'est Ford._

_- Ford ? Aiden Ford ? _

_- Oui. Juste avant mon accident nous l'avons ramené sur Atlantis et Carson l'a soigné. Il est redevenu normal._

_- C'est super ça ! _

_- Voilà en gros les changements depuis cinq ans. Rodney, vous ... _

Je cherche mes mots, je suis nul pour exprimer mes émotions.

_- Quoi ?_

_- Vous m'avez manqué. Atlantis n'est pas la même sans vous._

Il se lève brusquement et part dans la cuisine, il revient aussitôt mais il évite mon regard.

_- Il se fait tard. J'appellerai demain à la première heure mes collègues pour dire que je ne viendrai pas travailler._

_- Non. Il ne faut pas changer vos habitudes. J'irai avec vous au centre spatial ..._

_- Vous n'aurez pas les autorisations pour rentrer. C'est plus gardé que la Maison Blanche._

_- Je peux avoir les autorisations, le président peut me les donner._

_- Vous le connaissez bien ?_

_- Il est venu me voir à l'hôpital. Il a suivi toute ma carrière sur Atlantis. _

_- Wow. Bon, si vous pouvez avoir les autorisations, vous viendrez avec moi. _

Je me lève et je m'apprête à partir.

_- A quelle heure je vous rejoins içi ?_

_- Vous dormez où ?_

_- Je vais prendre une chambre, j'ai vu un hôtel sur Garden Street._

_- Vous n'allez pas dormir dans un hôtel sordide ! Prenez le canapé._

_- Je ne veux pas vous embêter ..._

_- Pas de commentaires. Vous restez içi, ce sera plus simple pour demain matin. Et comme ça, si mes agresseurs veulent tenter quelque chose içi, vous serez là pour me protéger._

_- D'accord. Je vais chercher mes affaires dans la voiture._

Au moment où je reviens, le lit est déjà fait. Une serviette de bain est posée sur la table basse.

_- Je vous ai laissé une serviette, si vous voulez vous débarbouiller. _

_- Merci._

_- Dormez bien Colonel._

_- Appelez moi John, s'il vous plaît._

Il sourit.

_- Bonne nuit John._

Une heure plus tard, je suis couché, j'entends le bruit des vagues dehors. Ca me rappelle tellement Atlantis. Je dois absolument m'endormir, la journée va être longue demain. Je vais enfin découvrir sur quel projet travaille Rodney.

**TBC.**

**(1) encore une deathfic ! mon honneur est sauf. Si certaines sont pas contentes, aller vous plaindre à Rieval. Lol.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Note** : Et encore un chapitre. Pour info, je voulais au départ faire tuer Carson. Malheureusement pour elle, c'est au tour d'Elisabeth. Ca va être bientôt ton tour nounours, dans une autre fic.

**Disclaimer** : Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

**- 6 -**

Des wraiths me poursuivent, j'ai peur, je cours vite mais ils me rattrapent. Non, ils vont me tuer ! Aidez moi ! Ils m'encerclent maintenant, la reine arrive vers moi. Elle a le visage d'Elisabeth. Elle pose sa main sur mon bras, elle sourit, elle va prendre du plaisir à se nourrir de mes dernières forces. Non, je vais me battre jusqu'au bout. Je sens sa main sur mon bras. Je vais la tuer ! Je la fais tomber, je suis au dessus d'elle, elle m'appelle, je mets mes mains sur son cou, et je serre.

_- John ! Colonel !_

J'ouvre les yeux, je suis au-dessus de Rodney, mes mains sur son cou.

_- Arrêtez ! Vous m'étranglez !_

J'enlève mes mains, conscient de mes actes. Mon Dieu, j'ai bien failli le tuer.

_- Je suis désolé Rodney._

_- Mais qu'est qui vous a pris ? Je suis venu vous réveiller, et je vous trouve en train de geindre dans votre sommeil. Et au moment où je touche votre bras, vous m'attrapez, et vous me faites basculer sur le lit. Et pour finir, vous tenter de m'étrangler._

_- J'étais en plein cauchemar avec des wraiths._

_- Je commence à me demander s'il faut que je me méfie de ceux qui veulent m'enlever ou de vous. J'ai mal à la gorge maintenant._

_- Faites voir ?_ Il bascule la tête en arrière. _Aïe, y a des marques._

_- Merci. Merci beaucoup. On est en Floride, il fait chaud et je me vois mal porter une écharpe._

Je me mords la lèvre inferieure, comme un gamin pris en faute.

_- John ?_

_- Oui ?_

_- Ce n'est pas que la position soit inconfortable, vous n'êtes heureusement pas trop lourd, mais j'aimerai bien me lever. Vous pouvez vous bouger ?_

Je réalise soudain que Rodney est allongé, et que je suis assis sur lui **(1)**. Si son ex femme était rentrée à ce moment précis, elle aurait sûrement fait une syncope. En restant le plus cool possible, je bascule sur le côté, et je m'allonge pour retrouver mes esprits. Nous soupirons en même temps.

_- Vous faites souvent des cauchemars ?_

_- Tous les soirs._

Il se met sur le côté et me regarde.

_- Vous avez essayé d'en parler à un psy ?_

Je me mets moi aussi sur le côté.

_- Je n'en ai pas besoin._

_- Vous croyez ?_

_- Ca passera._

_- Si vous le dites._

Il nous faut quelques minutes pour récupérer.

_- Ca va mieux ?_ Nous posons cette question en même temps et nous rions. Les grands esprits se rencontrent.

_- C'est le café que je sens ?_

_- Oui, j'en ai fait. Petit déjeuner ?_

_- Avec plaisir._

Il me tape sur le ventre.

_- Debout ! Je ne vais pas vous l'apporter au lit !_

_- Si vous bougiez d'abord ... vous bouchez le chemin._

Il se relève avec grâce, se masse le cou et la nuque et part dans la cuisine.

_- Toujours du café sucré ?_ crie t'il de la cuisine.

_- Euh ... sans sucre. Je dois surveiller mon cholestérol._

Je le rejoins dans la cuisine. La table est dressée, le café est chaud.

_- J'ai fait des pancakes. Du jus d'orange ?_

_- Non. Ca ira. _

Je suis troublé par la scène de Rodney au fourneau.

_- Ca va John ?_

_- Hein ? _

_- Vous m'avez l'air ... perturbé._

_- C'est que je me demande si vous êtes bien le Rodney McKay que j'ai connu sur Atlantis. Je ne savais pas que vous cuisiniez !_

_- Sur Atlantis nous étions servis. Içi, j'ai dû me débrouiller par moi même. Et Mélanie était nulle aux fourneaux. Donc ... Asseyez vous et mangez, n'oubliez pas qu'il faut que vous passiez un appel pour les autorisations._

_- C'est déjà fait, j'ai appelé hier soir quand je suis allé chercher mes affaires dans la voiture._

**oOo**

Trente minutes plus tard, nous sommes dehors. Rodney s'apprête à prendre sa voiture, je l'arrête à temps.

_- Attendez ! Je voudrais vérifier qu'ils n'aient pas mis une bombe sous la voiture._

_- S'ils voulaient me tuer, ils ne m'auraient pas endormis hier soir. Ils me veulent vivant._

_- Vous avez raison. _

_- J'ai TOUJOURS raison._ Il est fier, il sourit, je lui fait une grimace. _Gamin !_

_- Egocentrique !_

Il me tape sur l'épaule.

_- Montez avec moi, car je ne sais pas s'ils n'ont pas piégé votre voiture. Vous êtes le grain de sable dans la machine._

_- A vos ordres chef._

**oOo**

Nous sommes sur le pont qui amène au Centre Spatial. C'est l'heure de vérité. J'espère que mon contact a eu le temps de faire les autorisations. Rodney ralenti et s'arrête devant le poste de sécurité.

_- Bonjour Docteur McKay._

_- Bonjour William. Vous allez bien ?_

_- Bien merci. _

_- Et votre femme ? Elle n'a toujours pas accouché ?_

_- Non. C'est imminent._

_- Vous me montrerez des photos dès que le bébé sera là._

J'hallucine totalement. Un McKay civilisé et poli. Le garde se penche et me regarde.

_- Un invité ? Il a un badge ? Vous connaissez la procédure._

_- Oui. Votre fameuse procédure intragroupe. Vérifiez sur votre liste, les autorisations ont dû arriver ce matin. C'est John Sheppard._

Le garde attrape un bloc et regarde la liste.

_- Oui. Colonel John Sheppard_. Il fouille dans un tiroir et en sort une carte. _Tenez Colonel, vous devez la porter constamment dans le Centre. _

_- Merci._

_- Bonne journée._

Le portail s'ouvre et Rodney enclenche la première. Je l'observe.

_- Quoi encore ?_

_- Vous m'étonnez de plus en plus. Vous discutez avec le garde, vous lui demandez des nouvelles de sa femme ..._

_- Il a été opéré par ma femme ... mon ex femme pardon ... pour une rupture d'anévrisme. S'il était mort, le bébé n'aurait pas été conçu. Mélanie va être la marraine. Lui et sa femme sont devenus des amis. Voilà tout. J'ai un coeur vous savez._

_- Je sais._

Nous arrivons enfin devant un immense bâtiment. Rodney se gare sur la place à son nom.

_- Vous travaillez sur quoi ? _

Il met un doigt sur sa bouche et me regarde d'un air malicieux.

_- Secret défense._

Je plisse les yeux et le regarde méchamment. Je ne peux pas être sérieux longtemps car il se met à rire.

Je suis heureux, ça fait drôlement longtemps que je n'ai pas ri. Notre complicité me manquait.

Il passe un bagde sur un lecteur et les portes s'ouvrent. C'est impressionnant, elles doivent faire au moins dix mètres de hauteur. Nous prenons un ascenseur et il appuie sur le bouton « - 38 ».

_- C'est le niveau ?_ dis je en désignant le bouton.

_- Non la température de la salle. Bien sûr c'est le niveau._ Il se moque encore de moi. _Nous descendons très profond sous la terre._

Les chiffres défilent, vers le niveau moins 30, il se met derrière moi, met sa main gauche sur mon bras gauche et sa main droite sur mes yeux.

_- Rodney ? Qu'est que ..._

_- Chut,_ murmure t'il. _C'est une surprise. _

Il y a une sonnerie courte et les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent. Il me pousse dans la pièce, je me demande ce qu'il y a.

_- Regardez._

Il enlève sa main, et je reste bouche bée.

**TBC.**

**(1) Fantasmez les filles, fantasmez.**

**J'ai glissé quelques PDE tout le long. J'espère que vous en trouverez. Et hop ! une review !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Note** : Voiçi la suite. Attention, lundi 21 août, demain donc, je vais updater un chapitre spécial en section M du site. Vous comprendrez pourquoi demain.

**Disclaimer** : Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

**- 7 -**

Les chiffres défilent, vers le niveau moins 30, il se met derrière moi, met sa main gauche sur mon bras gauche et sa main droite sur mes yeux.

_- Rodney ? Qu'est que ..._

_- Chut,_ murmure t'il. _C'est une surprise. _

Il y a une sonnerie courte et les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent. Il me pousse dans la pièce, je me demande ce qu'il y a.

_- Regardez._

Il enlève sa main, et je reste bouche bée. Je m'accroche à la rambarde et regarde en dessous.

_- Mais ... comment ? Et où ... ? Est ce que c'est ..._

_- Vous allez finir une phrase ?_

Je lui donne une tape sur le bras. Il est fier de lui.

_- Ce n'est pas la vraie ?_

_- Est ce que vous vous rappelez notre mission sur S2X525 ?_

_- C'est quelle planète ?_

_- Celle avec le Lord Protector, Otho et votre copine Mara._

_- Ca me revient._

_- Où est ce qu'ils logeaint ?_

_- Dans une cité bien sûr._

_- Atlantis n'est pas la seule, et le vaisseau Déméter l'a trouvé en scannant une planète dans la constellation de Cassiopée. _

_- Si proche ?_

_- N'oubliez pas qu'Atlantis se trouvait sur Terre avant de partir pour Pégase. C'est peut être l'un des nombreux vaisseaux de la flotte des Anciens._

_- Finalement, vous n'avez jamais vraiment quitté Atlantis._

_- C'est plutôt elle qui m'a retrouvée. Ca fait trois mois qu'Atlantis 2 est sur Terre. Elle a été remorquée par quatre vaisseaux terriens._

_- Et avant vous faisiez quoi ?_

_- J'ai conçu un vaisseau de la flotte._

_- Lequel ?_

_- Devinez ..._

_- Le Pégase ?_

_- Et oui. Je l'ai baptisé, un clin d'oeil à mon passé. On descend voir de plus près cette merveille ?_

_- Go !_

Nous reprenons l'ascenceur. Encore dix niveaux plus bas. Les portes s'ouvrent à peine qu'une horde de techniciens se rue sur Rodney.

_- Docteur McKay ! Dexter n'approuve pas mes calculs, mais la simulation est juste. _

_- Non non non. La source n'est pas assez puissante pour mettre en route les systèmes Alpha. _

Les deux techniciens se disputent. Soudain, Rodney hurle.

_- Ca suffit. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être dans une classe de gamins attardés. Vous êtes tous les deux des incompétents. Donnez moi ce dossier et retournez à votre simulation. Et vous ... trouvez quelque chose à faire. Mais éloignez vous des systèmes Alpha. Je ferai mieux de travailler tout seul, les recherches avanceraient plus vite._

J'ai enfin retrouvé mon scientifique, il se retourne et me voit sourire. Je détourne la tête et observe la cité. Il vient derrière moi.

_- Ca vous amuse de me voir en colère ?_ murmure t'il.

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre.

_- Oui._ Dis-je tout simplement. _Je vous retrouve enfin._

_- Il faut que je leur montre qui est le chef içi. _

Quelqu'un se racle la gorge, nous nous retournons. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, des lunettes, les cheveux en bataille, une blouse blanche qui vire sur le gris, vient vers nous.

_- Ah ! Tom, viens par là, je vais te présenter. Voiçi John Sheppard. _

_- Shepp ... Shepp ... Sheppard ? Le Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard ?_

Il me sert la main, la sienne est moite.

_- John, je vous présente Tom Adams, mon ami et collaborateur._

_- Bonjour._

_- Vous êtes un héros dans l'histoire d'Atlantis. J'aurai bien voulu venir avec vous._

_- Euh ... ben merci. Rodney vous a parlé de moi ?_

_- Jamais. Il reste très secret sur son passé, je sais juste qu'il est parti trois ans sur Atlantis, je ne savais pas que vous vous connaissiez._ Je vois Rodney qui baisse les yeux. _J'ai suivi votre carrière professionnelle. Je suis désolé pour le Docteur Weir et pour votre accident. Ca va mieux ?_

_- Oui. Je m'en remets. _

Un des technicien appelle Rodney.

_- Je vous laisse, je reviens. Sheppard, vous n'entrez pas dans la cité sans mon autorisation._

_- Oui chef. _

Je me mets au garde à vous et Rodney me lançe un regard noir.

_- Alors, Tom. Vous travaillez avec Rodney depuis longtemps ? _

_- Ca va faire quatre ans dans quelques mois. En fait, je travaillais déjà sur le troisième vaisseau terrien lorsqu'il est arrivé. Nous sommes devenus de très bons amis._

_- C'est vrai ? Pourtant, il n'a pas un caractère façile._

_- Quand on le connaît bien, on découvre sa vraie nature. C'est un rôle qu'il se donne, une protection. Je vois bien que par moment il souffre, j'essaie de le faire parler mais il me dit à chaque fois que c'est trop dur. Il y a des zones d'ombres dans son passé, et je m'inquiète pour lui. Quand il a divorcé, j'ai cru qu'il allait craquer nerveusement. Mélanie lui apportait tout l'amour et l'équilibre dont il avait besoin._

_- Vous connaissez Mélanie ?_

_- Très bien. J'étais leur témoin au mariage._

Rodney revient vers nous.

_- Prêt à visiter Atlantis 2 Sheppard ?_

Il m'énerve à m'appeler par mon nom !

_- Oui, **McKay**._

Il s'arrête et regarde Tom.

_- As tu dormi ? Es tu rentré chez toi ?_

_- Je ..._

_- Mais regarde les poches sous tes yeux ! Un peu de fatigue, une seconde d'inattention et tu peux faire sauter toute l'installation. Va dans mon bureau et va te coucher sur le canapé. C'est un ordre. Si je reviens et que tu ne dors pas, j'appelle la sécurité et je te fais ramener chez toi. Compris ?_

_- Mais ..._

_- On ne discute pas mes ordres._

**oOo**

Après le départ de Tom, nous nous avançons sur l'un des pontons. Je lève la tête et observe la tour prinçipale.

_- Mes souvenirs sont faussés ou bien cette tour à l'air plus petite que l'originale ?_

_- Non, vous ne vous trompez pas. Elle fait exactement dix mètres de moins, et les pontons sont plus courts. Le Dédale ne pourrait pas atterrir içi. Et le plus important est qu'il n'y a pas de hangar à Jumper._

_- Pourtant la structure centrale est la même ! Le hangar se trouve normalement en haut de la tour principale !_

_- Oui, mais il y a une autre salle. Vous êtes en forme ?_

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Nous allons monter par les escaliers. C'est haut._

_- Et les téléporteurs ?_

_- Ils usent trop d'énergies. L'E2PZ est chargé mais il y a un disfonctionnement dans l'alimentation. Nous tentons de trouver l'erreur._

Il monte à une vitesse, j'ai du mal à le suivre. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi il s'entraîne sur les gradins du Gibson Gymnasium.

_- Eh Sheppard ! Ca va ? _Je souffle comme un boeuf. _On fait une pause, asseyez vous._

_- C'est ... pas ... de ... refus._

_- Nous sommes bientôt arrivé, nous sommes à la moitié du chemin._

Je lève les yeux et je soupire en voyant la hauteur.

_- C'est plus de mon âge tout ça. _

_- Vous voulez rire ? Vous avez à peine deux ans de plus que moi. _

_- N'oubliez pas que je viens de passer six mois à l'hôpital. _

Il me tape sur l'épaule.

_- C'est vrai, j'oubliais._ Il descend quelques marches et se met à côté de moi. _Ca a dû être difficile tout ce temps à l'hôpital._

J'observe mes mains.

_- Très dur. J'avais la force de me battre un jour et le lendemain j'avais tellement mal que je voulais mourir. _

_- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir appelé ?_

_- Je ne voulais pas vous déranger. Et je ne savais pas où vous étiez ou si vous vouliez me revoir. Notre dispute sur Atlantis a été violente. Surtout, je ne voulais pas voir de la pitié dans votre regard. Comme maintenant._

Il baisse les yeux.

_- Ce n'est pas de la pitié, j'ai vécu la même chose après mon accident. Heureusement, Mélanie était là. _

_- Bon, je suis paré pour la seconde ascension. On y va ?_

_- Si vous voulez ..._

_- Non, ca va aller, on bouge._

**oOo**

Rodney allume les lampes torches et passe sa main sur le mécanisme d'ouverture de la porte.

_- Comme la pièce n'a pas de fenêtres, nous avons besoin de ces lampes._

Nous rentrons dans la salle, et les lumières s'allument d'un coup. Rodney s'arrête.

_- C'est la première fois que ça fait ça._ Il tape sur sa radio. _Johnson ! _

_- Oui Docteur McKay ?_

_- Vous pouvez vérifier si, dans la salle des E2PZ, il y a une augmentation du flux énergétique ? _

_- Non, c'est le même taux que les autres jours._

_- D'accord. Merci. A votre avis, John, d'où vient l'énergie ?_

Je m'approche des consoles et elles se mettent en route les unes après les autres. Des textes anciens défilent sur un grand écran.

_- Wow. Je pense que vous avez activé un système indépendant de la cité avec votre gène naturel. _

_- Mon gène ATA ?_

_- Oui. Vous avez bien fait de venir. _Il tape à nouveau sur sa radio. _Johnson, prenez ce que vous pouvez, et ramenez vous avec quatre autres scientifiques en salle principale._

_- Je réveille le Docteur Adams ?_

_- Non. Laissez le dormir. _

_- Bien Docteur. Nous arrivons._

Il prend une caméra et filme des données sur l'écran.

_- Grâce à vous, nous allons faire une avançée considérable._

Je fais un semblant de sourire. J'ai la désagréable impression d'avoir ouvert la boîte de Pandore.

**TBC.**

**Merci Saschka pour ton aide.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Note** : Ben ... la suite. Merci pour vos reviews, sur cette fic et sur "Mon ami ce héros". Grâce à mon chapitre bonus, j'ai récupéré 30 lecteurs de plus.

**Disclaimer** : Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

**- 8 -**

_- Comment va t'elle ?_

_- Très mal. Le virus se multiplie, il envahit tout son corps. J'essaie de trouver un moyen de le contrer mais ..._

Je vois Carson fondre en larmes. Il abandonne la partie. Je le prends par les épaules et je l'oblige à s'asseoir. Il tombe de fatigue, ça fait plusieurs jours qu'il n'a pas dormi. Soudain, le moniteur cardiaque s'affole. Carson retourne vers Elisabeth et ordonne qu'on lui donne des médicaments. Puis il revient vers moi et me dit qu'il va tenter une CEC, il veut nettoyer le sang, mais il y a très peu de chance que ça fonctionne. L'état d'Elisabeth est plus qu'alarmant. Quelques heures plus tard, je dors lorsqu'il sort de la salle d'opération. Je l'entends qui m'appelle.

_- John ? Colonel ? Réveillez vous. John ?_

**oOo**

Je me réveille en sursaut, Rodney se trouve derrière son bureau.

_- Ca fait dix fois que je vous appelle. Je ne voulais pas vous toucher, et avoir la même expérience que ce matin._

Je m'étire. Le canapé n'est pas inconfortable mais la journée a été longue.

_- Il est quelle heure ?_

_- Vingt trois heures._

_- Wow. Il est si tard ?_

_- Désolé, j'avais encore pas mal d'expériences à faire. Nous sommes les derniers, je range quelques dossiers et on y va. D'accord ?_

_- D'accord._

Je sors du bureau et j'observe à nouveau la cité. C'est impressionnant. Sur une table trône des tas de dispositifs d'Anciens, je les ai tous allumé. Voilà, en résumé, ma journée. Vers vingt et une heures Rodney m'a ordonné d'aller me reposer. Je n'ai pas demandé mon reste.

**oOo**

Nous sommes dans l'ascenseur et remontons à la surface. Rodney est drôlement silencieux.

_- Alors ? Que disent les textes ?_

_- Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de tous les déchiffrer. D'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est un vaisseau de guerre, un éclaireur qui vérifie la fiabilité d'une planète avant que le reste de la flotte n'arrive._

_- Et pourquoi il n'a pas rejoint Pégase ?_

_- Peut être une panne._

_- Peut être ? Vous n'en êtes pas sûr ?_

_- Il y a dans ce vaisseau l'équivalent de quinze bibles,_ s'énerve Rodney. _Je n'ai eu qu'une journée pour étudier les textes et je vous rappelle que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas lu de l'ancien._

Il soupire et se masse les tempes.

_- Je suis désolé Rodney. Je ne voulais pas vous vexer._

_- C'est moi qui suis désolé, je suis fatigué et surtout j'ai faim._

_- Moi aussi._

_- Je connais un bon restaurant sur le port. Je vous invite._

**oOo**

Après avoir rendu ma carte au garde de la sécurité, nous roulons sur Washington Avenue.

_- J'ai ... une question._

_- Oui ?_

_- Pendant que vous dormiez je vous ai entendu dire Elisabeth._

_- Je ... je me suis rappelé de sa mort._

_- Comment elle t'elle morte ? Je ne l'ai jamais su._ Je souffle. _Laissez tomber, je n'aurai pas dû poser cette question._

_- Non, ça va me faire du bien de parler._

_- Vous en êtes sûr ?_

_- Oui. SGA7 avait rencontré un peuple, les Honiboos, ils avaient beaucoup de ressources alimentaires, Elisabeth y est allée pour négocier. Ce que nous savions pas, c'était qu'il existait sur cette planète un virus. Ils sont tous morts, Carson n'a rien pu faire._

_- Le pauvre. Je comprends maintenant sa détresse lors de l'enterrement._

_- C'est vrai, vous étiez là, mais où ?_

_- Je me cachais trois allées plus loin. J'ai vu que vous regardiez de partout._

_- Je vous cherchais._

_- C'était trop tôt, mes blessures n'étaient pas totalement guéries._

_- Je comprends._

Il prend une ruelle à droite.

_- Nous y sommes._

Je me retourne et je regarde le lieu. Des entrepôts à perte de vue, et une enseigne au loin.

_- Vous êtes sûr que c'est là ?_

_- C'est Tom qui m'a donné l'adresse, son frère tient le restaurant. Ce n'est pas un quatre étoiles, il sert plus de bar à des marins, mais il paraît que leur spécialité est succulente._

Nous sortons de la voiture, je vérifie mes armes.

_- Je n'aime pas ça, c'est trop sombre. Quelqu'un peut débarquer de n'importe où._

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai vérifié dans mon rétroviseur, personne nous suivait._

_- Vous oubliez les mouchards. C'est comme ça que je vous ai suivi hier._

_- D'accord, d'accord, on retourne chez moi, je ferai réchauffer un plat._

_- C'est juste par mesure de prudence Rodney._

_- Pas de problèmes._

Au moment ou nous nous retournons, quelqu'un se rapproche de nous. Je mets ma main sur mon arme, prêt à dégainer.

_- Tom ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?_

_- Le maître m'a donné des ordres._

On se regarde avec Rodney. Le maître ?

_- Qui est le maître ? _demande Rodney.

_- C'est moi._

Il est derrière nous. Je sors mon arme et protège Rodney en me mettant devant lui. Tom est à présent sur notre droite, le maître sur notre gauche et nous reculons. Mais derrière nous se trouve des entrepôts sûrement fermés. C'est mal barré.

_- Qui êtes vous ?_ dis je en m'adressant au maître.

_- Je m'appelle Ladius._

_- Ca ne doit pas être facile à porter tous les jours._

_- Je suis un ancien._

Ah ! Intéressant. Pourtant, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne fait pas partie des gentils.

_- Vous étiez dans la cité ?_ demande Rodney.

_- J'étais endormi. Ne vous inquiétez pas Docteur McKay. Aperire animi limina Nunc. **(1)**_

Mes cours de langues sont loin, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est du latin. Il s'approche un peu trop.

_- Arrêtez, sinon je vais tirer._

Soudain, je sens le canon d'une arme à la base de ma nuque.

_- Colonel Sheppard, votre ancien collègue, le Docteur McKay est en danger. Une organisation lui veut du mal. Il vit à Titusville en Floride et travaille actuellement au Kennedy Center. N'y allez pas si vous voulez sa mort sur la conscience._

Rodney vient de répeter la phrase exacte dite par l'indicateur. Je ferme les yeux. Merde, je me suis fait avoir comme un bleu. Rodney attrape mon arme et la donne à Tom. Je n'avais pas vu qu'il possédait une arme, il a dû la prendre dans son bureau. Il me fait face maintenant. Ce n'est pas lui. J'en suis sûr.

_- Si vous pensez que la personne qui est devant vous n'est pas votre bon vieux Docteur McKay, vous vous trompez. Il a bien changé, la haine qu'il a eu pour vous il y a quelques années, a augmenté. Nous avions besoin d'un descendant des anciens pour me libérer._

_- Rodney ..._

Tout ça était de la comédie, je voulais qu'il soit mon meilleur ami, il est ce soir mon meilleur ennemi. **(2)**

_- Finissons en. Tuez le Docteur McKay !_

**TBC.**

**Comment John va s'en sortir ? S'il s'en sort bien sûr.**

(1) "Aperire animi limina Nunc – Ouvrir les portes de l'esprit maintenant ». C'est du latin, j'espère que c'est la traduction exacte. Je n'en ai jamais fait.

(2) Voilà l'explication du titre de ma fic.


	9. Chapter 9

**Note** : Je vois que la fin du chapitre 8 vous a surprise. Merci à Saschka de m'avoir soufflé l'idée de surprendre mes lectrices. Maintenant, la suite.

Chapitre écrit avec la musique de Within Temptation « See Who I Am ». Vous pouvez trouver un extrait de cette excellente musique sur la vidéo d'Hestia « Destins croisés » sur GSO. Cette vidéo est une pure merveille, on a l'impression de voir une bande annonce de film. Allez voir, vous ne serez pas déçus.

**Disclaimer** : Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

**- 9 -**

Je ferme les yeux, attendant le coup de feu final, le coup de feu libérateur. Je suis tout de même déçu d'être tué par un ami.

_- Je vous ai demandé quelque chose Docteur McKay ! Abattez le ! _

J'ouvre les yeux, et fixe Rodney. J'allais lui dire « Alors ? Pas si facile que ça de tuer, non ? » mais je remarque que quelque chose cloche. Ses lèvres bougent, il murmure. Heureusement, nous sommes en dessous d'un lampadaire. Je comprends.

_- Zat moi ! _me dit il.

J'avais oublié mon zat, il est accroché à ma ceinture, je l'attrape et tire sur Rodney. Tom avance vers moi et je lui envoie aussi une décharge. Ils sont tous les deux à terre. Ladius me regarde et sourit.

_- Bravo Colonel, vous n'avez pas hésité à tuer vos amis. C'est vous que j'aurai dû choisir pour être programmé._

Génial, il ne sait pas qu'une seule décharge endort. Il va être surpris quand Rodney va se relever. Il faut que je gagne du temps.

_- Programmé ? Ils étaient tous les deux inconscient de ce qu'ils faisaient ?_

_- Oui. Quand ils sont arrivés dans la cité, le gène du Docteur McKay m'a réveillé, mais je ne pouvais pas sortir de mon état de stase, il fallait un gène plus puissant. Le Docteur Adams a été le premier programmé pour me servir. J'avais installé un téléchargeur, Adams a été trop curieux, il a voulu voir. Dès que l'appareil a senti sa présence, il l'a attrapé derrière la nuque et l'a obligé à regarder une lumière. Cette lumière contenait ma conscience. _

Je me rappelle que le Général O'neill a eu quelques problèmes avec un appareil similaire, il avait reçu toute la connaissance des anciens. C'est ce qui lui a permis de rencontrer les Asgards.

_- Et comment avez vous eu Rodney ?_

_- Adams lui a implanté une petite puce derrière l'oreille, cette puce était reliée à ma conscience. Ensuite, ça a été une question de temps, je l'ai programmé. J'ai eu accès aussi à sa mémoire et c'est comme ça que je vous ai trouvé. Dommage qu'il soit mort, c'était un génie._

_- Y en a d'autres, des anciens, dans la cité ?_

_- Non, j'étais le seul, j'ai été banni par les miens. _

_- Pour quelle raison ?_

_- J'ai voulu prendre le pouvoir._

Il me tourne le dos, profitons-en. Je lui envoi une décharge avec mon Zat, mais elle n'a aucun effet.

_- Vous croyez que je serai venu sans prendre une protection ? _

Il ouvre le haut de sa chemise, un bouclier individuel. Merde. Il court jusqu'à Adams et récupère son arme. Il tire et me touche à l'épaule, je perds l'équilibre. Il vient vers moi, me soulève et m'attrape par les cheveux.

_- J'ai horreur de me faire tirer dessus. Tant pis pour vous Colonel._

Il me tire deux balles dans le ventre, c'est horrible ça fait mal. Il me lâche et je tombe dans l'eau. Je coule, je n'ai pas la force pour remonter. C'est fini, le vieux colonel va mourir dans quelques secondes. Adieu Rodney. J'espère que cet ordure ne va pas s'en prendre à lui. La douleur s'estompe peu à peu, même l'eau salée dans mes blessures ne me fait plus mal. L'eau devient de plus en plus sombre, mes yeux se ferment, je n'ai plus d'air dans mes poumons. Je descends, je descends, je descends. Je sens du mouvement à côté de moi, sûrement les requins attirés par le sang. Soudain, je sens que quelque chose m'agrippe, je suis tiré vers le haut, puis ma tête est hors de l'eau, mes poumons se remplissent d'air, j'entends une voix. Rodney.

_- Tom, aide moi à le remonter !_

Il a plongé pour me récupérer. Tom m'attrape sous les bras et m'extrait de l'eau. Je suis maintenant couché sur le quai.

_- John ! Réponds moi._ J'ouvre les yeux, Rodney semble soulagé. _Tom, va chercher les secours. _

_- Où est Ladius ? _

_- Il est mort. Après t'avoir tiré dessus, il a enlevé son bouclier, j'ai récupéré le zat et j'ai tiré deux fois sur lui. _

_- Bon boulot. Il faut maintenant le faire disparaître. Tire une troisième fois sur lui._

_- Tu en es sûr ?_

_- Ca vaut mieux que d'expliquer aux flics sa présence et son accoutrement. Il faut effacer les preuves._

J'ai du mal à respirer, et parler me fait souffrir. Rodney attrape le zat et tire sur Ladius. Le corps disparaît immédiatement. Il ne reste plus qu'une chose à faire, la plus difficile.

_- Rodney ... Tu dois faire la même chose sur moi._

_- De quoi ?_

_- Tire trois fois. _

_- Mais tu es cinglé !_

_- Dépêche toi, les flics vont arriver._

_- Non. S'ils m'interrogent, on s'est fait agressé par des voyous, et tu t'es fait tirer dessus. Fin de l'histoire. L'ambulance va arriver et ..._

_- Rodney, s'il te plaît._

_- Non !_ hurle t'il.

_- Je ne veux plus souffrir, achève moi._

_- Jamais, c'est un meurtre._

_- Non, de l'euthanasie. On le fait bien pour les animaux ... _

_- Tu n'es pas un animal, tu es mon ami. _

_- Rodney ..._

Il s'agenouille devant moi et appuie fortement sur ma blessure à l'épaule. J'hurle à me faire saigner les cordes vocales.

_- Tu veux mourir ? Tu mourras sans mon aide._

_- Arrête ! Tu me fais maaaaaaaal ! _

_- J'arrêterai quand tu me prometteras de te battre._

_- Promis, promis, promis, promis._

Il enlève enfin sa main, je pleure comme un enfant. Rodney me soulève un peu, et m'installe contre lui.

_- Si tu oses encore raconter des conneries pareilles, je te jure je t'arrache un par un les doigts avec mes propres dents._ Je ferme un moment les yeux, je les rouvre immédiatement lorsque je reçois une petite claque sur la joue. _Non, non, tu restes éveillé, c'est un ordre. _

J'entends des bruits de pas, quelqu'un arrive vers nous.

_- Une ambulance arrive, comment va t'il ?_

_- Il est faible mais il va tenir. N'est ce pas John ?_

_- Oui. Au fait, tu me tutoies ?_

_- Ah oui, je n'avais pas fait attention._ Je tremble, j'ai vraiment froid. _Tom, va chercher dans ma voiture, il y a une couverture dans le coffre._

Il court, le pauvre, il va être crevé ce soir. Soudain, le bruit d'une explosion me fait sursauter.

_- Bon sang ! Qu'est ce que c'est ? C'est la voiture ? Tom ?_

_- Non. Il va bien, l'explosion vient du Centre spatial. Je crois que la cité vient de s'autodétruire. J'espère qu'il n'y avait personne là bas._

_- Nous étions les derniers._

_- Oui, c'est vrai. Bon, je suis au chômage maintenant. Tu n'aurais pas un travail à me proposer ?_

_- Atlantis ?_

_- Pourquoi pas, à une condition, c'est que tu viennes avec moi._

Je tousse, je suis en train de m'étouffer.

_- C'est pas gagné Rodn ..._

Après ? Je ne m'en souviens pas, je me rappelle juste que Rodney a hurlé.

**TBC.**

**Plus que deux chapitres. Nous arrivons à la fin. J'ai eu du mal pour faire ce chapitre. Arrête de rire Saschka !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Note** : J'ai eu la frousse jeudi soir (hier), j'écrivais ce chapitre quand tout à coup mon ordinateur fait n'importe quoi. Il fait des espaces alors que je tape des mots, il ouvre une autre fenêtre sans que je lui donne l'ordre et pour finir, l'unité centrale fait un bruit bizarre et une odeur de brûlé remonte vers moi. J'ai tout éteint. Ce matin, j'ai ouvert la machine, rien n'a cramé, je regarde ensuite les fiches de connexion, et celle du clavier était abîmée. Mauvais branchement du clavier, il a disjoncté. Et l'odeur de brûlé venait de chez mes voisins qui faisaient un barbecue. Maintenant, j'ai un nouveau clavier et ça fonctionne correctement. Ouf. Voilà pourquoi j'ai pris du retard. Je m'excuse auprès de Lurleen a qui j'avais promis le chapitre jeudi soir.

**Disclaimer** : Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

**- 10 - **

L'alarme d'Atlantis retentit, je me réveille en sursaut, je saute dans mon pantalon et attrape un tee-shirt. Je cours maintenant dans les couloirs, ils sont vides, j'appelle à la radio mais personne ne répond. Qu'est ce qui se passe bon sang ! Les téléporteurs ne fonctionnent pas, je dois monter à pied, je prends les escaliers, au détour d'un couloir il y a Elisabeth, elle me fait signe d'aller vers la salle d'embarquement. J'aimerai m'arrêter et lui demander ce qu'elle fait là, car elle est morte, mais si la cité s'autodétruit, nous serons tous morts dans quelques minutes.

J'arrive dans la salle d'embarquement, je grimpe les escaliers et je vais vers la console principale. Sur l'ordinateur, il y a un décompte. Je tape mon code pour arrêter l'autodestruction mais il ne fonctionne pas. Je le retape encore et encore. Quelqu'un est à côté de moi, Rodney, il me parle.

_- J'ai besoin de toi John, ne m'abandonne pas. _

L'alarme se fait plus forte, elle me fait mal aux tympans.

**oOo**

J'ouvre les yeux, je suis dans l'ambulance. Mon esprit a associé la sirène de l'ambulance à l'alarme d'Atlantis. Je suis allongé sur un brancard, branché à toutes sortes de machines, j'ai une canule dans le nez qui m'envoie de l'oxygène, je tourne la tête à gauche, un jeune ambulancier injecte un produit dans l'intra-veineuse. Où est Rodney ? Comme si j'avais parlé tout haut, il apparaît dans mon champ de vision. Il est assis juste derrière moi, au niveau de ma tête.

_- Rod ... neeeey ..._

_- Chut ! _murmure t'il. _Nous t'emmenons au Parrish Medical Center, là où travaille Mélanie, elle a été prévenue elle va s'occuper de toi. Tout va bien se passer._

_- J'ai ... mal ..._

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas John,_ me dit l'infirmier, _je vous envoie quelques médicaments, ça va vous soulager._

Je sens les mains de Rodney sur mon front, je le regarde dans les yeux, il faut que je me concentre sur ce regard bleu pour ne pas sombrer, je dois tenir, mais c'est difficile. Je lève la main et Rodney l'agrippe.

_- Je suis ... content que ... tu ... sois là._

_- Les meilleurs amis sont là pour ça._

Donc, nous sommes les meilleurs amis, j'en suis heureux, je vais pouvoir mourir en paix.

_- Non ! Tu ne vas pas mourir._

Oups, j'ai pensé tout haut.

_- La tension chute, John restez avec nous,_ m'ordonne l'ambulancier.

Ouais, ben c'est façile à dire, j'aimerai le voir à ma place. Les machines autour de moi s'affolent, Rodney s'affole, il me serre plus fort la main. Je n'arrive plus à respirer, ma tête tourne, j'essaie de rester concentré sur les yeux de Rodney. Il murmure en me carressant les cheveux.

_- S'il te plaît, n'abandonne pas, il faut te battre. Non, ne ferme pas les yeux, regarde moi. _

L'ambulancier m'enlève la canule et me met un masque à oxygène, je reprends un tout petit peu de force. Pas pour longtemps, j'en ai bien peur, alors il faut que j'avoue mes fautes.

_- Je suis désolé Rodney. _

Je ne sais pas s'il me comprend avec le masque sur la bouche.

_- Pourquoi es tu désolé ?_

_- Pour ce qui s'est passé il y a cinq ans sur Brocka. C'est de ma faute si elle est ..._

_- Ne raconte pas de bêtises, nous n'avions aucun moyen de savoir qu'elle était dans l'appareil. C'est moi qui suis désolé de t'avoir accusé, je ne l'avais pas compris à l'époque mais j'étais devenu un peu soldat, et cela me plaisait énormément, ça m'éclatait, jusqu'à ce que je prenne une vie. Mais c'est la dure loi de la guerre, il y a des dommages des deux côtés. C'était eux ou nous._

Il essuie une larme qui coule le long de ma tempe, j'ai mal, vraiment mal. Je vois dans ses yeux des larmes qui menacent de couler, je m'en veux de le faire souffrir encore une fois. Ma vue se trouble, je vois de moins en moins, c'est comme si quelqu'un baissait la lumière.

_- Merde, il a des difficultés à respirer._ L'ambulancier tape sur la vitre qui le sépare du chauffeur. _Gare toi ! Je le perds, je vais être obligé de l'intuber !_ Il me parle, je me concentre sur sa voix. _John, je vais être obligé de vous endormir et quand vous vous réveillerez, vous aurez un tube dans la gorge, vous pourrez mieux respirer. Vous avez compris ce que je viens de dire ?_

J'acquiesce et je regarde à nouveau Rodney. Il pleure, c'est malin, il me fait pleurer aussi. Je sens la chaleur monter le long de mon bras, ca se diffuse au niveau du coeur et remonte lentement dans mon cerveau. Je plane, mes paupières deviennent lourdes. Rodney bouge, laissant sa place à l'ambulancier, mais il n'a pas lâché ma main, nos yeux sont accrochés l'un à l'autre. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai peur de ne pas me réveiller, j'ai peur de mourir. Mes yeux se ferment. Lorsque je les ouvre, je vois des néons, nous traversons un long couloir, Mélanie est à mes côtés.

**oOo**

Elle me parle mais je ne comprends pas un mot, une infirmière découpe mes vêtements, une autre me colle des trucs sur la poitrine, et une autre encore me pose une sonde urinaire. C'est très désagréable, je n'aime pas ça. Je cherche Rodney, je ne le vois pas. Mélanie tourne la tête et parle avec quelqu'un derrière elle, j'essaie de voir, et j'aperçois des mains ensanglantées, c'est bien Rodney. Je pousse un cri de désespoir, en quelques secondes il est à mes côtés.

_- Je suis là, ne t'inquiète pas._

Sa voix me calme. Nous bougeons encore, ils m'emmènent dans une salle froide, c'est la salle d'opération. Les lumières, le bruit des machines, le va et vient incessant du personnel soignant **(1)**, tout ça me donne mal au coeur, et j'ai toujours ce tuyau dans ma bouche.

Quelqu'un attrape ma main, j'ai failli ne pas le reconnaître, Rodney a passé une tenue stérile, on dirait un médecin.

_- Tout va bien se passer, Miranda est ton anesthésiste, elle va t'endormir et Mélanie va t'opérer. Je reste près de toi. D'accord ?_

Je cligne des yeux. Je sens à nouveau la chaleur monter dans mon bras, c'est reparti pour un tour, pourvu que je me réveille.

**oOo**

J'ouvre les yeux, je suis debout, la pièce est sombre, il y a juste une lumière au dessus de moi.

_- Bonjour John._

Je me retourne, une jeune femme se tient devant moi.

_- Bonjour. Qui êtes vous ?_

_- Je m'appelle Linéa, je suis une ancienne._

_- Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?_ dis je un peu sèchement.

_- Je ... viens vous chercher. Pourquoi ce ton peu aimable ?_

_- C'est que j'ai du mal avec vos semblables en ce moment. Vous savez que c'est l'un des votre qui m'a mis dans cet état ?_

_- Oui, Ladius, nous sommes désolés._

_- Vous êtes désolés ? Vous étiez au courant et vous n'avez rien fait ?_

_- Nous ne pouvons pas intervenir, c'est notre première règle._

_- Et pour soulager votre conscience, vous me proposez quoi ? L'ascension ?_

_- Oui. Mais vous devez vous défaire de toute votre colère, sinon vous ne pourrez pas venir avec nous._

_- Je suis en colère parce que je suis mort, rien de plus normal._

_- Vous n'êtes pas encore mort._ Nous nous retrouvons dans une salle au dessus du bloc opératoire. Mélanie réalise un massage cardiaque, je suis en arrêt respiratoire. _Elle peut vous sauver, c'est à vous de choisir, soit vous restez içi, soit vous venez avec nous._

Je cherche Rodney, il est au fond de la salle, assis par terre. Il souffre encore par ma faute.

_- Je ne peux pas le laisser, c'est mon ami, je lui ai promis de me battre._

_- Je comprends. Est ce que c'est votre choix ?_

_- Si je refuse aujourd'hui, vous ne me proproserez plus l'ascension ?_

_- Si, vous êtes l'un de nos descendant. Mais si vous restez, je peux vous dire que vous allez souffrir, la rééducation ne va pas être facile. _

_- Je ne peux pas partir._

_- C'est entendu. Bon courage John, et n'oubliez pas, ce que la voix peut cacher, le regard le livre **(2)**._

Qu'est ce qu'elle veut dire par là ?

**oOo**

Je me réveille dans une chambre, quelques rayons de soleil passent à travers les persiennes. Je n'ai plus de tuyau dans la gorge mais celle ci me fait mal, j'ai des difficultés à déglutir. Je gémis un peu, ça réveille Rodney. Je n'avais pas vu qu'il était là, je ne voulais pas le déranger. Il sort de la chambre et revient quelques secondes plus tard avec un gobelet et une cuillière.

_- Tiens, avale ça, c'est de la glace pilée._ Le froid soulage un peu la douleur. _Tu nous a vraiment fait peur._

Je sais, j'aimerai bien le lui dire, mais les mots restent coinçés dans ma gorge. Je ferme les yeux, je veux dormir.

_- Repose toi, je reste içi, je veille sur toi._

J'ébauche un sourire mais la fatigue m'emporte. Je peux dormir tranquille.

**TBC.**

**(1) Je suis folle d'écrire des trucs pareils, je vais faire encore plus de cauchemars.**

**(2) Georges BERNANOS, extrait de Dialogues des Carmélites. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Note** : Dernier chapitre avant le bonus.

**Disclaimer** : Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

**- 11 -**

Ca va faire presqu'un mois que je me suis fait opérer, j'ai encore du mal à respirer. Je suis assis sur la plage et j'écoute le bruit des vagues, c'est comme une berçeuse qui me calme. Le soleil est levé depuis une heure et il commence a me réchauffer. Rodney dépose une couverture sur mes épaules et s'assied à côté de moi, il ne pas quitté d'une semelle depuis l'incident.

_- Tu crois que tu voudras repartir sur Atlantis ?_ me demande t'il.

_- Je n'en sais rien. Je suis trop fatigué pour l'instant._

_- Quand tu seras prêt, nous y retournerons._

Je tourne la tête et le regarde.

_- Tu veux vraiment y retourner ?_

_- Oui. Si tu y vas._

_- Mais tu as ta vie içi, il y a Mélanie ..._

Rodney sourit.

_- Ouais, Mélanie. _

_- Quoi ? Un problème ?_

_- Non. J'ai eu une grande discussion avec elle, il y a quelques jours._

**oOo**

Quelques jours plus tôt.

_- Mélanie ?_

_- Ah Rodney. Entre._ Elle lui fait signe de s'asseoir. _Il faut qu'on parle._

_- Vas y._

_- Je vais partir, je quitte la Floride._

_- Ah bon ? _

_- On m'a proposé un autre poste. Plus intéressant. Dans ... le Colorado. Du moins au départ._

Elle attend une réaction de la part de son ex-mari.

_- Dans le Colorado ?_

_- Colorado Spring. Tu connais ?_

_- Euh ... oui. J'y suis passé._

_- En vérité, c'est le Docteur Carson Beckett qui m'a convoqué pour me proposer un poste de chirurgien sur Atlantis._ Rodney allait dire quelque chose mais Mélanie leva la main. _Laisse moi continuer. Il m'a présenté un film sur Atlantis, et j'ai été plus que surprise de te voir dans ce film. Quand j'ai dit que je te connaissais, Beckett a été intéressé, il m'a demandé où je t'avais rencontré. J'aurai aimé que tu vois la stupeur sur son visage lorsque je lui ai dit que nous avons été mariés. On a donc discuté de ton passé et il a remis le film, et j'ai vu que John faisait partie de ton équipe. J'ai finalement diné avec Carson et il m'a expliqué l'incident sur Brocka._

_- Je vois._

_- Ce n'était pas de ta faute ..._

_- Je sais, mais le pire a été d'accuser John. _

_- Quand je perds un patient, j'accuse tout le temps Dieu ou l'un des infirmiers. C'est dur d'admettre ses erreurs. Maintenant, je comprends mieux tes réactions et tes cauchemars._

_- Je suis désolé, j'étais tenu au secret par l'Etat Major._

_- Je sais. Donc, voilà tu es au courant. Tu comptes revenir sur Atlantis ?_

_- Ca dépend de John ..._

**oOo**

_- Je ne comprends pas, au SGC ils n'ont pas vu qu'elle avait été mariée ?_

_- C'est une jeune recrue qui a fait le dossier, et comme il ne me connaissais pas, il ne l'a pas indiqué sur les papiers. Nous étions divorcé !_

_- J'imagine la tête de ce vieux Carson !_

_- Oui. Mélanie m'a dit qu'il va venir nous voir._

_- Quand ?_

_- Bientôt. _

_- Je ne veux pas qu'il me voit comme ça. Si ... faible._

Rodney pose une main sur mon épaule.

_- Tu as été grièvement blessé, il est médecin, il ne te jugera point. _

_- J'aimerai montrer que je suis fort ..._

_- Mais tu es fort, tu t'es battu pour remarcher après l'accident avec le Jumper, et tu t'ai fait tiré dessus par un fou. Laisse le temps passer, tu retrouveras toutes tes forces._

_- Tu crois ?_

_- Oui, et dès que ça ira mieux, je serais ton coach personnel, tu verras, tu retrouveras la forme d'antan._

_- Merci Rodney. Merci d'être là._

_- De rien, les amis sont fait pour ça._

_- Les amis ? Juste les amis ? Je croyais que nous étions les **meilleurs** amis._

_- Oui, oui, excuse moi, les meilleurs amis. En tout cas, dès que je serai de retour sur Atlantis, je vais surveiller de près Carson._

_- Ah bon ?_

_- Je crois qu'il a tapé dans l'oeil de Mélanie. Carson par çi, Carson par là ..._

_- Mais j'ai l'impression que tu es jaloux ?_

_- Non, _dit il indigné. _Je suis juste le protecteur de mon ex-femme. Tu as dit toi même que Carson était devenu le Capitaine Kirk._

_- Oui, ben attends qu'on revienne ... _

Nous rions, je retrouve de l'espoir. Je suis finalement content d'être resté.

**FIN.**

**Fin générale. Voilà, je sais c'est court. Mais j'avais fait le tour de l'histoire. Alors ? Vous avez aimé ?**


	12. Bonus pré slash

**Note** : Pour info, c'est la suite du chapitre 11. La scène sur la plage.

**Disclaimer** : Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

**- Bonus pré-slash -**

Cela fait maitenant une heure que nous sommes sur la plage. Malgré le soleil, j'ai toujours froid, c'est la fatigue accumulée cette année qui m'affaibli. Rodney se lève.

_- Je reviens, je viens de voir un ami, je vais lui dire bonjour._

Il part en courant vers un homme, ils se serrent la main et parlent. J'observe Rodney, il a l'air d'avoir dix ans de moins que moi. Je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi même, j'ai perdu toutes mes forces, tout mes muscles. Malgré l'optimisme de Rodney, je n'arriverai pas à retrouver toutes mes capacités qui m'ont fait gagner la plupart des guerres contre les Wraiths ou les Géniis. Non, c'est trop tôt pour se souvenir de ces dures batailles, des amis que j'ai perdu, des blessures, de l'accident de Jumper. Je ne pourrai pas revenir sur Atlantis, j'en ai assez de souffrir, j'en ai assez d'être seul.

Mes yeux me piquent, les larmes menacent de couler. Merde, Rodney revient. Il ne faut pas qu'il me voit dans cet état. Je mets mes lunettes de soleil, et comme par hasard le soleil vient de se cacher derrière un énorme nuage. Nous sommes en Floride et il ne fait pas beau, c'est un comble !

Il se rassoit et m'observe.

_- Tu mets tes lunettes ? Tu te prends pour une star ? Y a pas de soleil. _

Je détourne la tête. Je suis sur le point de craquer. Expire, inspire, expire, inspire. L'air ne passe pas. Je prends du sable dans ma main et je serre, serre, serre, le sable s'écoule entre mes doigts. J'ai malheureusement l'image dans ma tête que le sable c'est ma vie qui s'écoule, elle m'échappe. Mauvaise image. Rodney ne fait plus un bruit, il a sûrement compris ce qui se passe. Bon sang, je veux être fort, j'ai horreur de montrer mes faiblesses, et là, je fais quoi ? Je suis sur le point de pleurer. J'aimerai m'enterrer dans le sable et ne plus en sortir. J'ai eu tort de refuser l'ascension.

Mes lèvres tremblent toutes seules, je n'arrive pas à les contrôler, je les mords. Toutes les barrières que j'avais érigées pendant des années, s'écroulent une à une. Soudain, je sens qu'une main se pose sur la mienne. Fallait pas faire ça Rodney, fallait pas.

Les larmes coulent, elles ont gagné. Je me mords le poing, pour ne pas hurler. Rodney se rapproche de moi, met son bras sur mes épaules et colle sa tête contre la mienne. Va t'en Rodney, je t'en supplie, va t'en. Mais il ne lit pas dans mes pensées, et cette fois çi toutes mes dernières défenses craquent. Je m'écroule contre lui, et je pleure, comme un enfant pas comme un homme. J'ai honte, tellement honte.

J'apprécie tout de même sa présence, il ne parle pas, il reste à mes côtés, je ne le remercierai jamais assez. Je ne pensais pas un jour dire ça, mais ça fait du bien de pleurer. J'ai été élevé à la dure, je n'avais pas le droit de verser la moindre larme, malgré les coups de martinet que mon père me donnait, malgré les douleurs. Je découvre seulement aujourd'hui, que je suis un être humain.

Mes sanglots se calment, je respire mieux, je suis épuisé mais soulagé, je suis en paix avec moi même, ce doit être ça quand on effectue l'ascension. A ma manière, je l'ai faite, et Rodney m'a soutenu.

_- Merci Rodney._

_- Mais de rien._

J'essuie les dernières larmes qui coulent avec le revers de ma manche, quand soudain un mouchoir apparaît dans mon champ de vision.

_- Prenez ça jeune homme._

Une vielle dame me tend le mouchoir, c'est un joli mouchoir brodé.

_- Merci._

_- De rien, je n'aime pas voir quelqu'un pleurer. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger._

_- Vous nous dérangez pas,_ répond Rodney.

_- C'est difficile de pleurer, mais ça soulage souvent le coeur et l'âme._

_- Oui. Je viens d'en faire l'expérience. _

_- Il ne faut plus pleurer. Votre petit ami est heureusement là pour vous soutenir._

Hein ? Mon petit quoi ? Je tourne la tête vers Rodney, il est sur le point d'exploser de rire, il se mord la lèvre. Il me fait un clin d'oeil.

_- Oui, chéri je serai toujours là pour toi._

Et moi comme un fou je le suis dans ses bêtises.

_- Merci mon roro d'amour._

_- Je vais te préparer le plat que tu préfères, d'accord ?_

_- Des boulettes à la Surabaya ? **(1)**_

_- Euh ... oui, il faut juste que je retrouve la recette._

Je me vexe.

_- Ben voilà, tu as encore oublié la recette !_ Je me tourne vers la vieille dame. _Il commence à perdre la mémoire, je vais peut être en prendre un plus jeune._

Ca fait du bien de délirer.

_- Mais qu'est ce que tu dis là ? Tu serais perdu dans une autre galaxie sans moi._

_- Ne vous disputez pas messieurs, embrassez vous !_

Je m'apprête à répondre à mon pseudo amoureux quand celui ci me fait un smack retentissant sur les lèvres. Mais il est barjot ! Attend que je reprenne des forces, je te le ferai payer. Il sourit, il est fier de ce coup.

Quelque chose ne va pas, je ne me sens pas bien, mon coeur s'accélère, j'ai chaud, mon sourire se fane, Rodney s'en rend compte, mais je crois qu'il éprouve le même ... désarroi. Ce n'est pas possible ! Il regarde mes lèvres, fronçe les sourcils. Je vois ses pupilles se dilater, et ses doigts tremblent sur ma nuque. Merde ! Qu'est ce qui nous arrive !

_- N'oubliez pas John, ce que la voix peut cacher, le regard le livre._

Je regarde la vieille dame, elle me fait un clin d'oeil et s'en va. Elle a ressorti exactement la même phrase que l'ancienne. Cette fois çi je comprends la signification de la phrase.

_- John ? Comment connait elle ton prénom ? Ni toi, ni moi, l'avons dit._

Je me mords la lèvre, j'ai envie d'hurler de joie, de rire. Je ne pensais pas que ça m'arriverai un jour. Etre amoureux d'un homme. Je regarde Rodney dans les yeux et murmure.

_- C'était l'ancienne qui m'a proposé l'ascension._

_- Oh !_

_- Tu as entendu ce qu'elle a dit avant de partir ?_

_- Oui. Est ce que je dois croire à ce que je lis dans ton regard ? Parce que j'ai peur de me tromper._

_- Tu es conscient que je suis toujours près ..._

_- Oui. J'ai découvert aussi que ... _

_- Finalement, on a ..._

_- Ben ..._

_- J'en ai assez de ne faire que de bout de phrases. Je me lançe, si je me plante, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas._ Il me fait un sourire à faire fondre un iceberg. _J'ai des sentiments nouveaux à ton égard. Je ne te vois plus comme mon meilleur ami. Les rôles que nous venons de jouer devant cette ... pseudo vieille dame ... j'aimerai tenir ce rôle plus longtemps. _

_- Moi aussi. Je crois qu'elle était là pour nous mettre sur le droit chemin._

_- Heureusement que les lois sont plus souples sur Terre. Il y a cinq ans, je ne sais pas ..._

_- Nous sommes en 2012 pas en 2007. Ce qui compte surtout c'est que nous sommes tous les deux içi et maintenant et que j'ai une envie folle de t'embrasser. Pour de vrai cette fois çi._

_- Et qu'est ce que tu attends ?_

Et il m'embrasse, j'ai l'impression d'avoir effectué l'ascension, je suis au paradis.

**oOo**

A quelques mètres derrière eux, se tiennent deux personnes, Carson et Mélanie. Témoins silencieux, et embarrassés.

_- Eh ben ! Ils en auront mis du temps à se trouver ces deux là,_ dit Carson. _J'ai toujours su qu'un lien plus fort que l'amitié les liaient. Mais ils ne l'avaient pas compris._

Soudain, il se tourne vers Mélanie.

_- Je suis désolé, j'oubliais que vous avez été mariée avec Rodney. Je suis ..._

_- Ne vous excusez pas, je me suis prise d'affection pour lui après son accident, mais je savais au fond de moi, que son coeur était ailleurs. Il souffrait trop pour pouvoir s'en rendre compte. Je suis contente qu'il est trouvé son âme soeur._

_- C'est vrai ?_

_- Oui. J'adore Rodney, il sera toujours pour moi mon meilleur ami. Je veux son bonheur._

_- Vous êtes formidable Mélanie._

_- Vous aussi Carson._

_- Si on allait boire un café ? Je pense qu'ils ont mieux à faire sans nous. J'ai le temps pour parler à John de la décision du SGC._

_- Vous croyez qu'il va accepter ?_

_- Je ne sais pas, ne plus faire de missions ... mais en contre partie, diriger la cité à la place de Davis ... y a des grandes chances qu'il accepte. Surtout si Rodney revient._

_- Nous verrons ça plus tard, laissons les tranquilles. Je connais un bon petit café au coin de la rue ..._

**FIN.**

_**(1) Recette qui existe vraiment. Un vrai délice fait de boulettes de viande hachée au curry, avec du riz et beaucoup de poivrons.**_


End file.
